Las Flores Puras
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [No creí decir esto pero: HIATUS]
1. Un favor

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Yana Toboso. Sólo me pertenece la historia y su trama.**

 **Ya y! Por fin vengo a traer esto que había prometido hace... semaaaaanas**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **[1] Un favor.**

Se bajó del carruaje y le extendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Habló con el chofer para que les esperara afuera a lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y anunció su entrada.

— ¡Undertaker! —Exclamó utilizando sus manos para maximizar el sonido de su boca. De uno de los ataúdes, salió un hombre vestido con un traje de color negro, un sombrero del mismo color con una cinta bajando por uno de los lados y sus cabellos color gris cayéndole hasta por debajo de las caderas. A pesar de ser una persona muy… espeluznante, a Vincent no le sorprendió haberle visto salir de uno de los ataúdes.

— ¡Bienvenido, Conde~! —Saludó el enterrador. Su vista se centró en el hijo detrás de él y se sorprendió por el parche en el ojo del otro—. ¿Qué ocurrió en su ojo? ¿Se pichó con uno de los libros de estudio que tiene? —Cuestionó para, inmediatamente soltar en carcajadas. Para él podía ser gracioso, sin embargo, Vincent no le encontraba gracia en lo absoluto. Podía ser uno de sus mejores contactos, sin embargo, nunca lograba entender los significados ocultos tras su serie de bromas que ni-siquiera-los-dioses-lograrían comprender.

—No creo que eso le haya pasado. Estaba jugando en el jardín y el polen de una de las flores le cayó en el ojo. Tendrá que utilizar ése parche durante un par de semanas. —Mintió. Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a continuar el monólogo que hace un par de minutos estaba preparando cuando la pregunta fuera del tema -cortesía del enterrador- le interrumpió la línea de pensamiento—. Como sea, aquel no es el punto. ¿Ya le llegaron los cadáveres de las mujeres desaparecidas?

Undertaker asintió.

—Todas de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios si no mal recuerdo. —Le hizo una seña a Vincent para que le acompañase a examinar el cuerpo. Cuando abrió la tapa del ataúd sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Oh vaya —le sonrió Undertaker—, tal parece que ya lo notó.

—Se parece a… —no terminó la frase debido a que el enterrador le interrumpió.

—Lo mejor será no decirlo. Pero fue lo primero que pensé. Así que tenga mucho cuidado con su familia, no será que algo malo les suceda. Pues, hasta en las familias mejor acomodadas suceden cosas como ésta. ¿No le he advertido ya antes que cuide su vida, puesto que sólo tenemos una?

—De hecho, utilizó de referencia a las almas. —Recordó Vincent.

—Ambos son buenas referencias, conde. Por lo que le pido, cuídelas. —Su mirada se fue en dirección a Ciel, quien enarcó una ceja, visiblemente extrañado por el hecho de que los ojos del enterrador estuviesen clavados en su persona.

—.—

Ahora con sus poderes de regreso, todas las necesidades humanas que tuvo hace sólo un día, parecían absurdas para su cuerpo. Aunque, era difícil quitarse la costumbre de realizar todo tipo de cosas al tiempo que su organismo recuperaba fuerzas y sus sentidos se maximizaban. Pero… nada podía hacer.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Amo? —Preguntó la pelirroja entrando en la habitación. Se sentó en un banco al lado de él y le observó con curiosidad a través de aquellas extrañas gafas (compradas para aparentar evidentemente), Sebastian asintió.

—Es extraño haber recuperado mis poderes tan rápido. Siento... que debí haber esperado un poco más de tiempo. Había algo en mí cuando era humano que ahora no puedo sentir… algo que no era vital. —Mey rin pareció comprender y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es normal que se sienta así Amo. Hace poco recuperó sus poderes y todavía no se acostumbra a ellos. No hay nada de especial en ser humano, además del hecho de saber que pronto morirás. —Sonrió un poco frente a la ironía.

Un silencio incómodo después de las palabras de ella.

—Supongo que estás en lo correcto. Sobre todo por el hecho de que has pasado por esto antes que yo… —le sonrió nerviosamente. Mey rin desvió la mirada.

La pelirroja decidió romper la tensión del ambiente.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento sería ir a buscar a Bard para avisarle que… —Cuando volteó a ver a su amo, se perdió en sus orbes de color escarlata. No recordaba que iba a decirle, puesto que el enorme abismo en los ojos de Sebastian la obligaron a caer… de una forma deseable pero a la vez lo contrario.

Antes de darse cuenta, su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del de su amo. Y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba degustando nuevamente sus labios.

Al inicio, fue apenas el contacto entre ambas bocas lo que había. Después, debido a la ansiedad de Sebastian al morder el labio superior de Mey rin los obligó a profundizar la caricia. Un fino y casi omnisciente hilillo de sangre salía de los labios de la semi demonio. A pesar de que aquello no duró demasiado tiempo, debido a que la lengua del príncipe de las tinieblas se encargó de barrerlo con su lengua.

Tampoco tardó demasiado en volver a morderla. Adoraba el sabor de su sangre, aún a pesar de que esta se encontraba mesclada con su propia asquerosa y coagulada sangre. De ahí el hecho de que le gustara demasiado ella.

Ya se lo había afirmado en una de aquellas ocasiones, su sangre en verdad era exquisita. No lo decía simplemente porque ella había sido humana ni por el hecho de ser una mujer joven y bella… sino por el hecho de que en su ADN había cosas que los científicos habían adjudicado en su momento como 'milagros'.

Para él no eran milagros, ella tenía magia en su sangre y era por eso que había decidido que lo mejor, sería transformarle en demonio. De lo contrario, uno de aquellos días como humana terminaría siendo atacada por un vampiro, y sí, los existían.

Mey rin intentó alejarse un poco de él, no le empujó realmente considerando el hecho de que, ahora, él realmente tenía el poder suficiente como para hacerla arrepentirse de ello luego, sino más bien como un lúgubre pedido de que el otro se alejase de ella.

Obviamente, aquel pedido no sería respondido del todo, puesto que Sebastian seguía atacando su boca. Y, a pesar de querer parar en aquel mismo instante, una parte insana de ella quería continuar… como lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones.

El demonio se paró de repente. Volviendo en sí, se alejó un poco de Mey rin, se levantó del sillón. Y dejó a su subyugada respirar un poco.

— ¿Por qué no me detuviste? —Preguntó. Mey rin desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Usted no me lo pidió en aquel momento y… yo como subyugada no puedo negarme a los deseos del amo. Sean, o no conscientes. —Dijo tartamudeando un poco. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que su nariz sangraría.

—Aun así, tienes suficiente poder para detenerme, ¡debiste haberlo hecho! ¡Ya hemos pasado por esto antes Mey rin!

La pelirroja no le sostuvo la mirada en ningún momento. Se sentía avergonzada de no haberle parado, aunque, como se lo había replicado antes a su amo, tampoco es como si hubiese podido pararlo. Después de todo, era el deseo del amo.

—Lamento no haberlo hecho. —Murmuró bajando su vista al suelo. Se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación—. Desearía que las cosas fuesen como antes, Amo.

Sin más, salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Sebastian. Con mucho en qué pensar.

—.—

Tamborileó la superficie de madera con sus dedos, nerviosa, observó la puerta de su habitación.

No encontraba la fotografía. Desde hace ya un par de días que la había sacado de su caja y ahora se arrepentía de aquello.

En aquel momento entró su sirvienta a la habitación. Sus cabellos castaños se encontraban recogidos en una coleta alta y sus ropas se encontraban mojadas, probablemente, por estar lavando algo.

— ¿Necesita algo, Ama Blanc? —Dijo al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia. Angela asintió—. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

— ¿Has visto una fotografía en mi habitación? —Los ojos de Paula se abrieron en sorpresa—. Respóndeme con la verdad, no aceptaré indisciplina por parte de mis subyugados —La castaña asintió con la cabeza—. Bien… ¿dónde está?

De uno de los dobladillos de su vestido, Paula sacó la fotografía que tanto requería su ama y se la entregó. El corazón de Angela dejó de palpitar con fiereza dentro de su pecho y su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ahora, con su rostro impertérrito volteó a ver a su sirvienta.

—Ni una palabra de la fotografía a nadie, ¿quedó claro, Paula?

La sirvienta asintió. Esperó a que su ama dijese algo más.

—Puedes retirarte, más te vale no decir nada. De lo contrario, sabes muy bien el destino que puede esperarte. —La joven castaña asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

—.—

Elizabeth, seguía sintiéndose abatida por el comportamiento de Ciel. El tío Vincent le había dicho que probablemente eran los cambios hormonales los que asaltaban los sentimientos de Ciel y por eso era probable que la rechazara un poco en aquellos días. Por supuesto, había asentido diciéndole al tío Vincent que entendía para poder irse antes de que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

El tiempo comenzaba a alejar a Ciel de ella. Podía notarlo, era inevitable y era odioso que sucediera aquello. Odiaba aquella sensación de resquemor cada vez que Ciel pasaba tiempo con ella y se la pasaba viendo un punto de la nada al tiempo que su mano se recargaba en su barbilla. Señal de que había roto su promesa, no se encontraba con ella.

Se odiaba a sí misma por comenzar a sentir apatía por él. Debía haberlo entendido, debía comprender la terrible situación por la que cruzaba Ciel. Ella había pasado un tiempo por eso, pero había superado eso y es por eso que, con mayor razón, debía entenderlo.

Y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué había lágrimas adornando sus mejillas, corriendo su maquillaje y arruinando la tranquilidad de sus ojos?

—.—

Si la vida se tratara de decisiones bien tomadas, Mey rin podía decir que poco sabía de ella. Pero, había un buen dicho que citaba, _de los errores se aprende._ Palabras que tranquilizaban la atormentada mente de la pelirroja.

Lastimosamente, como decía el dicho, ella poco había entendido de los grandes enigmas de sus problemas. No había logrado a comprender qué de sus errores estaba incorrecto, y es por eso que millones de veces los había cometido. Uno tras otro, una larga y cruel sucesión de problemas causados por nadie más ni nadie menos que ella misma.

Y aun así, seguía sin entender completamente qué de sus situaciones la habían llevado al inminente final que siempre observaba. Era claro, para muchas personas lo que era correcto y lo que no, así como lo que deberían tecnicar para logra el éxito y lo que no para evitar las bajas. Pero parecía que para ella no. Simple y claramente no lograba dilucidar el bien del mal. O lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

¿Era, acaso, el bien aquello que vestía de blanco? No necesariamente todo el tiempo. ¿O lo sería el negro? Ninguno de los dos era la respuesta, era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Enamorarse, es uno de los peores tormentos del alma. Y lo era aún más el enamorarse de una criatura tentadora, una criatura que te hunde hasta lo más profundo del Hades sólo por su insana diversión. Todo por un juego.

El enamorarse de la persona… no. El enamorarse de la criatura que no está hecha para ti es el peor tormento así como el peor error que se puede cometer en toda la existencia del universo.

Simplemente, era incorrecto. Ahora mismo, se preguntaba qué era necesariamente el amor. ¿Iba acompañado del sufrimiento y dolor? ¿O acaso era el amor masoquista? ¿Será que el amor ama de ser lastimado y herido interminables veces, y por eso te guiaba hacía las personas incorrectas?

Mey rin, no estaba segura de la respuesta que sus acciones tendrían en un futuro por parte de Sebastian. Sabía que había hecho mal al no intentar evitarlo, sin embargo, una parte de ella —así como tampoco su puesto jerárquico— no le permitía negarle los deseos a él. Ni siquiera aunque su parte consciente lo requiera.

Si él le pedía que asesinara al rey de los demonios, ella sin dudarlo en ningún momento lo realizaría. Si él le pedía cortarse las muñecas y derramar toda la sangre que había en su ser, hasta quedar seca, lo haría. Si le pedía que se enfrentara hasta contra el mismo poder de Dios, aún a costa de su existencia. Lo realizaría. Por más imposible e irremediablemente suicida que fuera.

Porque, como dicen, el amor no tiene límites.

Sin embargo, se había preparado durante mucho tiempo para cuando aquél día llegara. Sebastian le había mencionado desde antes que no podía transformarla en su pareja. Se lo había mencionado desde mucho antes, puesto que ella no era un demonio, ni era una criatura mística como para poder tener algún significado para los otros reyes del mundo de las tinieblas.

Sólo era una estúpida humana. O al menos lo fue. Pero el hecho de haberlo sido la volvía un imposible para el puesto de pareja de un rey demonio.

Porque los humanos eran criaturas desdeñosas, tramposas y, sobretodo, vivían acobardados del poder de Dios.

¿Qué había hecho exactamente como para merecer todo aquél sufrimiento?

* * *

 ** _No es la mejor forma de comenzar pero, bueh~_**

 ** _Los veo dentro de dos semanas, probablemente._**


	2. Una oportunidad

**[2] Una oportunidad.**

* * *

 _«Representar el papel de Malcom era más fácil y mejor que imitar a cualquier otra persona o simular cualquier otra cosa (…) Había jurado vengarme de quienes habían traicionado a Malcom, pero no me sentía satisfecho de mí mismo cuando me dirigí cojeando al salón favorito de mi abuela… ¿Era justo que actuase como Malcom, sin brindarle una oportunidad para explicarse?»_

 _ **Si hubiera espinas**_ _(If there be torns; 3_ _rd._ _of the_ _ **Flowers in the Attic**_ _saga), Virginia Cleo Andrews._ _Capítulo 4 de la Parte 2._

—

Al llegar a su hogar, no paseó demasiado por él y se fue inmediatamente a su habitación. Ahí, dentro, en la seguridad de su espacio personal, se quitó el parche.

Como había un espejo en el baño, se acercó a éste y volvió a observar por trigésimo sexta vez el área maldita. El lugar en el que residía la marca del demonio… ¿qué significaba exactamente?

Había estudiado un poco de magia negra, no en el sentido de buscarla por sí mismo, sino el hecho de que en toda la historia de Inglaterra hubo magia negra. Por lo que había sido obligado a aprenderse la mayoría de las simbologías y significados de los rituales malditos. Un estudio secreto, del que se supone, su madre no debería enterarse.

¿Qué clase de madre gustaría de saber que su hijo sabe _cosas malditas_?

Soltó un exhalo. Había aceptado las consecuencias de jugar el mismo juego con su padre. Había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para comprender que _con eso no se juega;_ pero él, siendo curioso, había aceptado ayudar al hombre que por sesión y media le había tratado como un paciente. Una en realidad, si es que no se contaba el tiempo en el que estuvo callado en la primera sesión.

Sabía que ahora, había sido tocado por una mano maldita.

¿Qué tanto daño haría si quisiera exonerarse de todo aquello? ¿Habría alguna condición impuesta por el demonio?

Le habían mencionado que el sello se quitaría en cuestión de semanas pero… ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que aquello desapareciera? Probablemente se quitara de su cuerpo pero, ¿y su alma? ¿No se supone que al ser tocada por la maldad no vuelve al mismo estado puro en el que se supone, estuvo en primer lugar, al llegar a la tierra?

—

 _Tanto los humanos, como los animales, que han sido criaturas creadas por Dios han sido corrompidas alguna vez… sinceramente, no veo el por qué no lo vayan a hacer los ángeles._

Eso lo mencionó Sebastian cuando ambos se conocieron. Estaban en una misión en el este de Europa, meses antes de la consumación del Imperio Romano. Cuando ambos eran arcángeles, en una misión impuesta por Dios.

 _«_ _Pero se supone que nosotros no caeremos ante la tentación de los pecados, el Señor nos lo ha indicado de esa manera_ _»_ Le había respondido.

Aquél había sido su primer encuentro. Entre tanto disturbio, ambos platicaban con tal naturalidad, que hasta parecía imposible que una guerra estuviese detrás de ellos.

 _El mero hecho de creer que eres una mera excepción puede considerarse el haber caído bajo la tentación. Por si no lo notaste, cualquier acción que tenga que ver con sentimientos o pensamientos… es un pecado._

Angela no lo había pensado de esa manera. Guardó sus alas, que había sacado ante la inminente amenaza de que él fuese un demonio. Después, al ver que sólo era un ángel del que no había escuchado llamar se tranquilizó, ¿quién era?

 _«_ _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ _»_

 _Balberith._

Silencio fue el último ruido en aquél lugar. El silencio, podría considerarse un ruido, pero también debería especificarse qué tipo de ruido era. Según los ángeles, era un ruido altisonante. Ya que a veces, era mucho más poderoso que las palabras que no se decían.

 _¿Y el tuyo?_

 _«_ _Angela._ _»_

 _Confías demasiado en mí, ¿no te he dicho ya que la confianza en sí, puede considerarse un pecado?_

 _«_ _Lo hiciste. Pero, aun así, si eres un ángel no debo temerte._ _»_

Él le había sonreído, aquella sonrisa burlona, pero cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Era una especie de paz que hacía que sus alas se relajasen de tal forma que no sentía vida en ellas.

 _¿Me harías algo si no lo fuera, entonces?_

 _«_ _Mi deber es hacerlo. Un simple humano no me puede ver, por lo que dudo que seas uno._ _»_

Aquella sonrisa suya no desapareció. Probablemente, fuera el primer rasgo de él que nunca olvidaría.

 _Hasta entonces, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer._

 _._

Angela maldecía a sí misma al haber aceptado aquel encuentro. Iba con un vestido que iba acorde con la época (agregándole un detalle de acuerdo con ella) de color rojo tinto, como la vestimenta de esos tiempos era excesivamente estorbosa para ella, decidió que no utilizaría ninguna clase de corsé y además de eso no utilizaría mangas. Unas cuantas perlas en su cuello así como el colgante que _él_ le había regalado.

Oh, como lo maldecía.

Detrás de ella, estaba Claude, por si era necesario que él actuara. Al vislumbrarlo, le hizo una seña a su acompañante para decirle que mantuviese distancia, que sólo se acercase si era necesario.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación, Angie —saludó el otro con una reverencia. La demonio rodó los ojos.

—Si he venido ha sido porque noté tus fuerzas recompuestas. Quiero saber qué fue lo que te orilló a recuperar tus poderes. —Respondió dejando que el otro besara su mano. No le dejaría tocarla, pero aquella era una época en la que debía haber un mínimo contacto entre dos personas que están _saliendo._

—De hecho, aquello era lo que iba a discutir contigo. —Le sonrió, ella bufó, sabiendo que lo que el intentaba era ser gentil. En todas las ocasiones en las que ambos se habían encontrado, de hecho, eso había sido lo que la había capturado en la primera _cita,_ si es que podía ser llamada de alguna manera.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme, Bal? —Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose por el apodo que le otorgaba. Hace MILENIOS que no se lo escuchaba, literalmente.

—Hace años que no me decías por mi nombre real. Ni un parecido a este, siempre utilizabas el que actualmente me cubría. —Sonrió para sí, al ver el ceño fruncido de ella soltó un enorme suspiro—. ¿También has notado que alguien ha estado utilizando _Las Flores Puras_? —Angela asintió— estoy buscando al que ha estado utilizándolas.

La demonio alzó una ceja, sin sorprenderse demasiado, realmente. Más por reaccionar que por cualquier otra cosa. Bajó la vista durante unos minutos antes de volverla a los acompañantes de _Sebastian_ —según tenía entendido, ese era su actual nombre—, una chica de cabellos color rojo y un hombre rubio. A ambos ya los había visto antes, sólo que no podía recordar su nombre.

Pero a la pelirroja la recordaba perfectamente… más por lo que era y lo que fue que por su distintivo y hermoso color de cabello.

Una humana.

¿Qué se supone que hacía ahí una humana? ¿Y por qué sentía aquella energía salir de ella?

—Yo tampoco sé que ha ocurrido, pero si lo he escuchado. Por lo que puedes ver, no eres el único sin información aquí. —Se sentó en el asiento que Sebastian apartaba de la mesa para que ella pudiese estar cómoda y tomó la copa de vino que estaba frente a ella. Bebió un sorbo—. ¿Y tú, sabes algo?

El de cabello azabache negó.

—No sé más de lo que tú debes saber. Tienes la ubicación exacta de la planta, ¿no? ¿Crees que puedas llevarme? —Angela pensó un momento.

— ¿Y qué recibiría a cambio? Además, ya no soy capaz de entrar a aquél lugar. Ya no soy un ángel, mis alas están manchadas por el averno. ¿Cómo podría dignarme a buscarlas en nombre de Él? —Acotó, un poco indignada. Si bien, es cierto que había sido su propia decisión el caer bajo en el infierno para estar ambos juntos, tampoco quería decir que no extrañara todas esas cosas de cuando era un ángel. Recordaba cuando sus alas habían sido manchadas, ahora es casi imposible utilizarlas de tan pesadas que son para ella. Sebastian, por primera vez en toda la conversación se puso serio.

—Mi protectorado. Bien sabes que ahora que he recuperado todos mis poderes, soy casi tan poderoso como Lucifer. Había decidido la tregua para que los demonios bajo mi comando no saliesen heridos mientras no tenía mis poderes. Necesitaba mezclarme entre las personas para buscar alguna pista sobre _Las Flores Puras_ , pero nada he encontrado, tanto en mi forma humana como en la demoniaca.

Angela desvió su vista en su copa. Ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de la ubicación de la planta pero, eso no quería decir tampoco que ella tuviese algo que ver. Igualmente, susurró algo que podría ayudar a Sebastian.

—Otro ángulo sería buena idea.

— ¿Disculpa? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes que en la tierra, no sólo existen los humanos. También hay Demonios, Ángeles, Vampiros, Hombres-lobo y los Dioses de la Muerte. Buscar en otro ángulo te serviría mucho para encontrar al culpable de todo eso. —Dejó de jugar con su copa y le observó, su rostro era impertérrito, apenas y mostraba signos de sentir algo—. No digo que yo lo haya hecho, recuerda que una vez ambos servimos al bando contrario y de la misma forma ambos sabíamos las consecuencias que acarrearíamos al ofrecernos a algo tan riesgoso.

—Sólo los ángeles femeninos podían encontrar la planta, te lo recuerdo. —Susurró. Angela decidió no hacerle caso y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y qué con eso? Ambos estuvimos acordes a las consecuencias y, como tú lo mencionas aún peor: _Sabía que me exponía a que la planta me fuese negada para siempre._ En cambio, tú no tenías nada que perder al descender. De hecho, tú te volviste más poderoso de lo que habías sido cuanto el nombre _Balberith_ era puro. Contrariamente yo, me debilité. —Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba levantada de su asiento y comenzaba a subir el tono de voz. Las personas a su alrededor le miraban titubeantes, y al mismo tiempo incómodas. Angela, al darse cuenta de eso, decidió volver a sentarse. Sería mejor no llamar la atención. Después de todo, lo que manejaban eran temas delicados, no _hablaban del clima_ —. Sé que no soy débil, pero eso no quiere decir que antes no fuese más fuerte. Él se aseguró de castigarme, al tiempo que me prohibía la entrada al lugar en el que crece la planta.

Acercó la copa a sus labios antes de comenzar a despotricar en contra de él. Sabe que la culpa no es de él. Sino de sí misma, ya que nadie la había forzado a realizar nada. Según Di- (¿Cómo es que no podía ni pensar en la palabra antes de que se le trabase?) Él, no era necesario que acompañase a Balberith al descenso. Había sido ella misma y su forma tan terca de ser. Recordaba… vaya, ¿qué recordaba? Una ocasión en la que Sebastian (Él ahora insistía en llamarse de esa manera) le había dicho lo mismo que su padre. Fue después de enfrentarse a Él, cuando se encontraba decidiendo entre seguir siendo un ángel o ser un caído. ¡La elección había sido demasiado sencilla en aquél entonces! Ahora… simplemente parecía incorrecta.

—Tienes razón. Nunca has sido débil. Eso no quiere decir que yo haya sido fortalecido con esto. Si recuerdo a lo que nos exponíamos y recuerdo que ambos aceptamos las consecuencias más que nada porque tú insististe en seguirme. Aun cuando yo pedí lo contrario de tu parte. —Angela apartó la mirada, un poco apenada por el hecho de que él le recordase todo lo que hizo y lo que no hizo. Que le recordara su terquedad y su lealtad no de la mejor manera no podía ser, la mejor plática que podrían tener después de que él hubiese recuperado sus poderes.

Incomodidad, ¿habría, acaso, otra palabra que describiese mejor la situación?

 _Tensión._

Angela se mordió el labio y decidió tomar otro sorbo a su copa de vino. Obviamente, no le serviría de nada tratar de embriagarse debido a que el alcohol no servía en demonios. Para eso servía la sangre humana… quizá por esa clase de _movimientos_ la mayoría de las criaturas de _natos_ confundían demasiado a un Vampiro y a un Demonio. Tal parecía que no puede distinguir a un perro de un caballo. ¿Tan difícil era ver si tenían colmillos de diez centímetros y, así verificar su naturaleza vampírica?

Aunque bueno, había algo que admitir en caso de que un humano preguntase. _Los Vampiros servían a los demonios, sólo debías buscar al adecuado y encontrarías sangre en tus manos si pagabas adecuadamente por ella._

—Protectorado… —aquella palabra tambaleó en sus labios. La saboreó y apenas pareció escupirla—. ¿Qué pretendes de verdad, Bal? —Quiso saber. Apartó la mirada de su copa y observó al otro demonio a los ojos. —Sé que no me necesitas, porque _yo no sé la ubicación de Las Flores Puras._ Y sabes mejor que nadie que sin esa información te soy inútil. —Sus labios estaban fruncidos y su mano ya había dejado de jugar con la copa, ahora todo su ser se encontraba observando a Sebastian. El otro no se molestó en reaccionar.

—Averiguar quién las utiliza.


End file.
